


Baking

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kabby, i am kabby trash, if they don't get together soon i feel like my uni grades will be ruined, kabby baking, kitchen make out sesh, need i say more?, seriously, sexual inuendoes, somebody tell me that i'm not alone, that's how bad it's getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby just wants to bake, but Marcus has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sleep deprived and behind on work and yet I couldn’t stop myself from writing a little something because I am absolute kabby trash. I was hoping that the kiss would be this week but Paige is not in the press release, but I still can’t help but ‘hope’! As seems to be the re-occuring theme in this fandom. Surely they can’t expect us to wait a month for this kiss! 
> 
> Anyway, thought this was a cute idea. Gosh, I can totally imagine Abby being a bit of a domestic goddess and Marcus the cute husband if they ever got married. I need to stop. Somebody stop me. Anyway, enjoy, and lets hope that this kiss will happen soon. Please leave me a review <3
> 
> ~ Lydia

Marcus came home to the smell of melted chocolate and baked goods wafting down the hall, and the sound of pots and utensils clanging in the kitchen. It didn’t take him long to discover the source of the commotion.

Marcus dropped his bag in the living room and walked into the mess unfolding in the kitchen. Mountain of dishes collected grime in the sink, splatters of chocolate and cake batter smudged the walls and Abby Griffin was sifting flour over the sink, her hair a tumble mess of curls and her skin covered with flour and chocolate.

Marcus approached her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist, startling his wife.

“Hey,” he murmured into her hair.

Abby gasped when she felt his lips peppering a trail of kisses down the curve of her neck, her body instantly melting into his embrace.

“Hey”. She spun around, pushing him back with a small smile and a stern look. “Tell me how this tastes”.

She offered Marcus a bite-size brownie and popped it into his mouth, watching him in anticipation. She was pleased when she saw the blissful look melting onto his face.

“Good?”

“Delicious. But,” his voice dropped into a hoarse whisper as he stepped forward, gently nibbling the curve of her ear. “I’m hungry for something else tonight”.

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed him back again with another teasing smile. “Not tonight, this is for Clarke’s birthday tomorrow. We’re going to have twenty hungry children in our house tomorrow morning and I have to- Marcus, _no_ -“ Abby repressed a bubbly giggle as Marcus yet again snaked his arms around her waist. He tugged her into his arms and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

Abby rolled her eyes and deepened the kiss, biting his lip teasingly before she pushed him away. She reached for the recipe and hit him playfully on the arm with it.

“If you’re going to stay in the kitchen then you might as well make yourself useful. Read me the recipe”.

Marcus let out a huffy sigh but took the recipe anyway, muttering under his breath about his wife ‘being a tease’. He scanned the recipe as Abby went back to sifting the flour in the bowl, a smirk tugging his lips as an idea formed in his head.

“Sift the flour, baking soda and salt with the remaining batter,” Marcus said, stepping behind Abby. “Then fold the batter together until smooth and _moist_ ,” he continued, placing wet kisses along her neck, his tongue flickering over her skin. He felt her squirm under him as he sucked a tender area just below her ear. 

“ _Marcus,”_ Abby said sternly, turning her head over the shoulder to give him a warning look, but her lips couldn’t help but tilt into a hint of a smile.

Marcus blinked back innocently, his lips twitching. “What? I’m just reading the recipe”.

Abby rolled her eyes and went back to work, shaking her head.

“Next,” Marcus said once Abby had sufficiently mixed the mixture together. “Pour _lavishly_ into the tin,” his lips went back to placing sloppy kisses along her neck and shoulders, before he whispered into her ear. “And _brush_ -“ his hand slipped underneath her shirt, ghosting over her stomach and squeezing her breasts. “The butter over the tin until well greased”.

“ _Marcus_ ” Abby tried again, but her voice came out a little breathless this time.

She felt his breathy chuckle brush her ear as he continued. “Then _spread-“_ his hand slipped between her thighs, spreading her legs apart. “Evenly into the dish”.

Abby bit back a small moan as she felt her hips instinctively react to his touch. She took a steady breath and cast him another glare, refusing to give into him. She shook her head and went back to her work as Marcus continued to read the recipe, his breath caressing her ear.

“Then make sure that the oven is nice and _hot_ ,” his hand sipped into the front of her jeans as he leaned around to press sloppy kisses on her cheek and jaw, his tongue tracing the curve of her ear. “Before placing the cake in”.

It was incredible that Abby managed to finish the cake at all. But it wasn’t long after she had slammed the oven door shut before she was spinning around and kissing Marcus Kane senseless, her arms entangling around his neck as he pushed her up against the kitchen bench.

“ _You…are…insufferable_ -“ Abby muttered into his lips, stirring a chuckle from his throat.

“You love me,” he whispered, briefly stopping the kiss to cast her a small smirk.

Abby rolled her eyes and huffed as she pulled him in for another biting kiss, tasting chocolate and cake. Their tongues collided together and fingers frantically fumbled with buttons and layers of clothing. Abby moaned as his hands roamed her body, enveloping her breasts in his hands and sculpting her curves down her sides. Her moans grew as she began to grind her hips up against his, trying to ease the fire between her thighs.

“ _Bedroom”_ he muttered as he kissed her jaw and the slope of her neck, sucking and nipping at the smudges of chocolate and batter along her skin.

Abby tilted her neck to the side, granting him deeper access. “We can’t…the cake’s in the oven-“

Abby gasped and giggled as he lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs and arm around him.

He seized her lips in another bruising kiss, muttering “Dammit Abby, if we don’t have sex now-“ 

Abby laughed, shaking her head at her husband. “Fine. But if the cake burns-“

Marcus silenced her protest in another kiss, carrying her off into their bedroom.

 … 

It wasn’t long before Marcus and Abby were tangled up under the covers, completely breathless and undone, when they heard Clarke’s cries from down the hall.

_“Damn, you guys let the cake burn?”_

 

…

 

 


End file.
